CougarMask
CougarMask (クーガーマスク Kūgāmasuku) is a Nocturne hero and RP character. He is created and used by Mandolore Shepard Personality When it comes to CougarMask, he is very flamboyant. When it comes to a battle, two of the most important things to him are it has to be theatrical and fun. Appearance CougarMask wears a maroon and gold jester outfit. Course the colors alternate. History Debut: Las Vegas Deathtrap WIP The Parties Unite with CondorMask CougarMask made his next appearance in Nevada where he offered to distract the enemy while CondorMask and SwallowMask went on their mission. During this time, the group was attacked by MyrmecoloenMask. After the battle with MyrmecoloenMask, CougarMask presented a bouquet of flowers to SwallowMask. Then BoogeyMask showed up, and then CougarMask revealed his Fierce Claw attack and used it against BoogeyMask causing damage. After LycanMask showed up and CougarMask summoned a wind attack by spinning his partisan. It was during this time that CoyoteMask, PegasusMask, and LobsterMask showed up to help out. Later BoogeyMask and LycanMask fled due to the sun coming up. Attack on Death Valley Fort Monster! Part 1 CougarMask continued to travel with the group, however he was then attacked by CucaMask. He staggered back from one of her attacks. He then was attacked by SquarefootMask. CougarMask then focused his attention on SquarefootMask. Later CougarMask threw his partisan at SirenMask. However that attack got the attention of GreatWhiteSharkMask, who then used his Blood in the Water ability. That then led to CougarMask's outfit smelling of blood. Later CougarMask helped PegasusMask and DracoMask fight against KarkadannMask. CougarMask then threw his partisan at KarkadannMask's horn. However that did not work since KarkadannMask caught the partisan. CougarMask did not remark when four Nocturnes then grew to giant size. ScorpionMask vs the Coup CougarMask continued to travel with the group when they were attacked by The Monsters, who had come to deal with the traitors. During the battle, CougarMask faced off against GreatWhiteSharkMask. However during the battle, CougarMask's left leg was torn off at the knee. After the battle, ArcanaMask appeared to the group. CougarMask then asked her if she was able to heal his leg. He then left with ArcanaMask when she took the bodies of Cuervo and IncubusMask. The Tragedy of ButterflyMask CougarMask made his next appearance in Lansing where he told CondorMask and SwallowMask that he been keeping part of himself hidden from them. He then proceeded to tell them about how he had met his old performance assistant, ButterflyMask. After telling them about her, he mentioned that one thing that would make him happy was that the one who shot ButterflyMask was found. It was then decided that the group would head back to Vegas. Abilities * Partisan: CougarMask's weapon of choice * Fierce Claw: CougarMask can use his claws to do damage to enemies. Weaknesses * Weak to Light: As a Nocturne, light is painful for CougarMask Trivia * CougarMask is the tenth Nocturne created by Mandolore Shepard * His motif and the colors of his outfit are a reference to the mascot and the colors of the high school that Mandolore Shepard went to. * His home is Las Vegas * He made a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail when he got nicked by a bullet when he said "Tis but a scratch." Relationships ButterflyMask ButterflyMask was CougarMask's performance assistant in Vegas. CougarMask first asked her to be his performance assistant when she attracted him with her beautiful wings. She also had fallen in love with him. As it turned out, she was also CougarMask's first love. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Heroes Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Unfinished Article Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Feline motifs